


rare is this love, keep it covered

by fairytalegay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, M/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalegay/pseuds/fairytalegay
Summary: the master didn't fall through the portal with the rest of the time lords, the doctor aborbed the radiation and saved wilf (immediately sending him home), and the two dying time lords are sitting on the floor of the naismith mansion. they talk.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 31





	rare is this love, keep it covered

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending to the end of time, told only through dialogue and the occasional silence.
> 
> the master speaks first, then the doctor.

"We're never going to be together again, are we?"

"I don't think so. They took that away from us."

"It wasn't just them. It was our fault too. You left."

"I would do anything to redo that day."

"I would do anything to go back to how it was before."

"I miss you. More than anything. I'm never going to stop."

"Do you think it would be easier if we could forget each other?"

"I don't want to forget you. I don't think I could."

"How are we supposed to go on?"

"I don't know."

"I don't see a point. It's never going to stop hurting.'

"It would hurt me more if you were gone."

"That's selfish."

"I know."

"I'm dying anyway. You can feel it."

"I have a plan."

"You always do."

"I can save you. I can share my regeneration energy with you."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know."

'Some plan that is."

"Would you let me?"

"I don't have a say in it. You'd never let me die. Except that one time."

"You deserved it then."

"Yeah."

Silence

"So we'll regenerate together."

"So we are basically dying."

"Of course you would think of it like that."

"You know what I mean. Us right now will never exist again. Doesn't that scare you?"

"A little, but not much."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be alone."

Silence.

"I think I'll miss these faces. This regeneration is so pretty."

"Are you talking about me or you?"

"Both. When does it start?"

"In a couple minutes. I've been putting it off."

"You are scared after all."

"Not of dying."

"Then of what?"

"Of it being the same."

"It might not."

"It might."

"You're supposed to be the optimistic one."

"I'm sorry. It's starting now."

"I know, I can feel it."

"Should we say goodbye?"

"I'm not sure. I've always done this alone."

"Oh."

"It's okay. I have you again, so it's going to be okay."

"Do you think so?"

"I hope so. Isn't that all we can do?"

"I love you, Koschei. Goodbye."

"I love you too, Theta Sigma. I'll see you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very appreciated! apologies for any errors, i don't have a beta and it's 3am


End file.
